LOS LOCOS DEL ZODIACO
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: Atena preocupada por el comportamiento normal de sus caballeros decide que Selene trabajadora social de los dioses los analice para ver que es lo que sucede con ellos.
1. LOS PRIMEROS LOCOS

LOS PRIMEROS LOCOS

Era un hermoso día, tranquilo y sereno, en una sala grande una mujer se encontraba sentada algo preocupada.

-¿Que sucede señora?-pregunta un hombre

-¡ah!, ¿eres tu Shion?, no, no pasa nada, pero no has notado algo extraño en el comportamiento "normal" de los caballeros del santuario ¿tu que crees?

-Tal vez el encierro los este afectando, Atena…que tal si pones ha alguien ha que los revise.

-Buena idea, Selene es la trabajadora social de los dioses, le pediré a ella que los analice.

Salón de charla, Dra. Selene

PACIENTE No 1.

-Voy a hacerle una serie de preguntas, y lo calificare de 1 a10, dado que diez quiere decir que usted esta mas loco. Cuénteme, ¿han pasado cosas Raras últimamente en su vida?-indaga Selene mientras sostiene una planilla sobre sus piernas y un esfero es su mano derecha.

-Pues, vera, últimamente he tenido un sueño repetitivo, es horrible, espantoso-Comenta el paciente cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-¿Acaso sueñas con Saori?-Pregunta Selene colocando el esfero cerca a su boca mientras cruza la pierna.

-Nooo, no tan horrible, es un sueño donde yo camino, camino y camino pero no me caigo, no me tropiezo, no me rasguño, nadie me dice idiota...

-Idiota

-Gracias doctora, pero en la vida real muchos me llaman idiota, ahora no lo necesito, pero gracias por preocuparse y tomarse la molestia.

-¿?

-le contare mi sueño, siempre me encuentro en un desierto grande sin barranquillos, ni precipicios, sin rocas, sin nada, necesito curarme, me estoy volviendo loco ahhhh...

Selene ve como Seiya se lanza por la ventana gritando hasta que se escucha un romper de huesos luego ella pone en su planilla un 10 y se prepara a recibir a su próximo paciente.

PACIENTE No 2.

- Paréese usted algo molesto, ¿Cuál es su problema?-Indaga Selene observando al paciente.

-Lo que pasa es que en el santuario cuando voy a meterme a bañar, algún Hyoga no se cual, ha hecho en el baño el cero absoluto y me deja sin agua caliente para bañarme.

-¿Pero cual es el problema?, el agua fría es mucho mejor que la caliente, además del lugar de donde te toco entrenar ¿no era mejor bañarse con agua bien fría?

-Si yo se, pero estoy acostumbrado al calor, además cuando yo era pequeño y me portaba mal, mi madre me metía de cabeza en la alberca y hay el agua si que era bien fría, el agua fría me recuerda esos sucesos-cuenta Ikki algo agobiado.

Selene lo escucha contar su relato y así mismo anota en su planilla un 10 y luego dice.

-Ikki cómprate un calentador de agua, o un baño portátil solo para ti, pero si el problema es de dinero, madruga mucho para alcanzar el baño antes que Hyoga, es mas corre, corre rápido antes de que te lo ganen.

Y así Ikki sale despavorido y Selene llama al siguiente caballero.

PACIENTE No 3

-Estas muy impaciente, ¿por que?-pregunta Selene a su nuevo paciente

-¿Ve la ropa que traigo puesta?-comenta el caballero señalando su vestuario.

-Claro que si, es diferente al a de siempre, y además te queda muy, pero muy bien-Responde Selene con cara depravada.

-¿CUAL?-grita el paciente asustando a Selene-Esta ropa es de cuero, no se rompe, pero claro como a Sonreí le encanta comprar de esta ropa, por que según ella esta harta de cocer y remendar.

-Así, tu eres al que le gusta estar viringue por hay, sencillo Shiriu si te gusta mostrar tus músculos no te pongas ropa.

Shiriu sale de la sala, mientras Selene pone otro 10 en la planilla.

LOCO No 4

-¿De quien te ocultas?-Pregunta Selene observando a su paciente quien se esconde tras una cortina.

-Del sol-responde el paciente asomándose un poco tras la cortina.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Selene un tanto preocupada

-Porque lo odio, me da miedo que un día de estos derrita mi lugar natal, o peor aun el lago donde descansa mi madre, es un desgraciado.

-Hyoga hasta donde yo se, en Siberia no hace mucho sol, pero si lo prefieres, cómprate un bloqueador y una sombrilla de playa.

Así ella marca un gran 10 en la planilla

LOCO No 5

-Pareces estresado, ¿por que?-Pregunta la doc escribiendo algo en su planilla

-Lo que pasa es que todos los días me toca recoger bien mis cadenas, para que no se enreden, snif, tengo miedo que cuando entreno con ellas me peguen en la cara y me desfiguren mi rostro y no quiero que Hyoga me deje- Dice esto el paciente llorando a moco tendido.

-Muchos problemas juntos...Ya se, deja de llorar, amarra a Hyoga con tus cadenas así no tendrás problema con ellas ni con Hyoga, ¿te parece Shun?

-gracias-Contesta el paciente tratando de calmarse-espera ¿es eso un 8?

-si es la puntuación mas baja que he puesto en el día.

-Bueno


	2. MAS LOCOS QUE NUNCA

LOCO No 6

-¿Como estas?-Recibe Selene a su próximo paciente-siéntate por favor, quieres decirme algo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?-dice el paciente escondiéndose tras una manta dejando ver solo su rostro.

-Hazlo, te escucho-dice Selene acercándose a su paciente

-Yo veo a los muertos-comenta el paciente aun tras la manta

-¿Cuándo estas durmiendo?-Indaga el Selene, queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto.

-No-Contesta el paciente que seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Cuándo estas despierto?-indaga nuevamente la Doc.

-Si-Dice el paciente algo asustado

-¿En donde los ves?-Pregunta Selene ya algo preocupada

-En todo el santuario-dice el paciente con voz fúnebre

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso desde Cuándo?-Pregunta Selene interesada más en el problema

-Después de la saga de Hades-Responde el paciente dejando a un lado la manta-es que fíjese, mis amigos y yo estábamos muertos, y ahora acá, como por arte de magia, ¿no es increíble?-Dice el paciente mientras Selene lo miraba con cara de matarlo.

-(Suspirando) en fin ¿ese es tu problema?, ¿miedo a los muertos?

-No, mi mayor miedo es...la sangre.

-¿Eres hemofobico?

-No...Si yo amo a los homosexuales, más bien soy vampiro fóbico, me da pánico, de que vengan los vampiros y me chupen la sangre.

-Pero es que cualquiera te chuparía-Dice Selene con cara Hentai

-¿?, en fin, ¿Si me chupan la sangre como voy a hacer para arreglar las armaduras?

-Tranquilo Mu, recolecta sangre de todos los combates, que tu mismo has visto como botan sangre estos muchachos y hazte una prueba de embarazo, digo de sangre mensualmente para ver como van tus niveles de glóbulos rojos, y al respecto de los vampiros, pues, pon mucho ajo en tu casa y guarda una estaca bajo tu almohada.

Mu se va y Selene pone un gran 10 en su planilla.

DEMENTE No 7

-¿Que tienes Aldebarán?, ¿estas molesto?-Pregunta la Doc, observando al paciente.

-Es que hoy toca comer donde Shaka-Contesta el dorado de Tauro cruzando sus brazos

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-Que yo odio comer donde Shaka, donde el anoréxico, marihuanero, bulímico, desnutrido de Shaka-dice el dorado mientras agitaba su dedo índice como una madre cuando regaña a su hijo.

-Pero no entiendo, si debe ser una delicia comerse a Shaka...digo comer con Shaka, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es que la comida que prepara Shaka es Light.

-¿Light?

-Si, la Light...hijueputa de desabrida, que clase de comida es una ensalada, donde esta la grasa, el colesterol, donde. DONDE, odio la comida Light, odio a los vegetarianos, ODIO A SHAKA.

-Aldebarán, no vallas a comer donde Shaka, mejor prepara algo en tu casa o vete para Guadalajara (léase donde se come fritanga aquí en Bogota).

Y así Selene pone un gran 11 en la planilla

DEMENTE No 8

-¿Por qué te cubres el rostro?

-No me gusta verme al espejo-contesta el paciente con las manos en la cara

-Pero ¿Por qué? Sino eres feo, para nada feo-Dice Selene mordiendo su labio inferior

-Cuando me miro al espejo, mi otro yo se aprovecha de mi nobleza y cuando me estoy acicalando, me maltrata, me humilla, me ofende, es que lo único que le falta es pegarme y además odio, me molesta, que me confundan con mi hermano Kanon.

-Querido Saga, hazte una cirugía plástica, no...No, no, más bien Aséela a Kanon y compra el espejo de la bruja de Blanca Nieves que siempre te dirá cosas bonitas.

Saga se va y ella anota un 10 en su planilla.

DEMENTE No 9

-Haber Mascara de la Muerte, ¿Qué problema tienes?, ¿A que le temes?

-Yo le temo a los espacios

-¿Eres ágora fóbico?_pregunta Selene mirando al dorado como a un bicho raro

-NO, le tengo miedo a los espacios pequeños-contesta el caballero de cáncer muy serio

-Ha ¿entonces eres claustrofóbico?-Dice Selene moviendo su esfero de un lado para otro, mientras cruza sus piernas

-NO...Le tengo miedo a los espacios pequeños que hay en mis paredes, ya no hay lugar para poner más cabezas, que pasara con mi colección y además no quiero que descubran mi verdadero nombre-Dice el caballero ya algo molesto

-Pues desaparece todos tus documentos de identidad y múdate a una casa mas grande.

MM abandona el consultorio y ella anota un 13 en su planilla

DESQUICIADO No 10

-Y a ti ¿que te pasa?-Pregunta Selene, quien ya estaba algo molesta.

-Que le temo a las mascaras.

-No inventes, ¿te gustan las baratijas?-Dice Selene abriendo sus ojos

-No, le tengo miedo a las mascaras que se usan en la cara.

-Veo, entonces tuviste un trauma el día de las brujas

-NOOOO, lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta una niña que usa mascara y temo que cuando por fin se la quite sea horrible espantosa-Dice el paciente bastante alterado.

-Pero Aioria si la belleza interna es lo que vale-dice Selene con una dulce voz

-Seamos realistas, al menos de que pueda voltearla para ver su belleza interior no voy ha andar con una fea por hay ni Seiya que estuviera-Dice Aioria mirando a la Doc, al estilo no es obvio.

-Bueno, cómprate una mascara así cuando ella se quite la suya tu te pones la tuya y así nadie sabrá quien va con ella.

Selene maraca un 14 en su planilla mientras piensa "si sigo escuchando mas babosadas la que se va a volver loca aquí soy yo".

DESQUICIADO No 11

-Bueno y tu problema ¿cual es Shaka?-Dice Selene observando al bello rubio con cara de idiota.

-mmm...Ninguno yo no tengo problemas, la perfección me rodea.

-Ahhh, interesante-Indaga la doc quien no quitaba su cara de idiota, observando al caballero

-Esta bien, pero no se lo diga a nadie, mi preocupación en el mundo es el...el...cuero.

-¿Por qué? no me digas ¿que tienes el mismo problema que Shiriu?

-¿Ah?...el cuero es en lo que uno envuelve la canavis sativa, que es la misma marihuana y la marihuana uno se la fuma.

- (Por lo bajo) Aldebarán tenia razón.

-Me da miedo que se me acabe el cuero y quedarme sin fósforos.

-Shaka cómprate una caja de encendedores y una resma de papel o utiliza el cuero costeño.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Shaka muy extrañado.

-El cuero costeño es el papel en que envuelven el pan cuando uno lo compra por unidad.

-Que sabía.

-Si como tú digas. (Luego ella anota un gran 10 en su planilla).


	3. LOCOS DE REMATE

DESQUICIADO 12

-Creo que tú siendo el mayor de todos has de tener solución para todo tus problemas.

-Ese es el problema-Dice Doko bajando la cabeza

-¿Cuál? ¿Tú no tienes solución?-Pregunta Selene algo desilusionada

-No... El problema es que soy el mayor de todos, mire yo parezco de 18 pero no tengo esa edad y cuando por fin me he cotizado a la niña de mis sueños, ella se entera de mis 200 y pico de años y no me voltea ni a mirar, es que ni a mirar y los mocosos del santuario, esos chinitos babosos...

-Pero si no son chinos, todos son de diferentes países, si acaso el único chino es Mu y eso.

-…En fin... ellos, sabe que hacen, me cantan esa canción de therion que se llama los "los años maravillosos" que dice así: "una hebra de cabello adorna mi cuerpo, una hebra de cabello adorna mi alma, hay ven, mi primera cana...

-Perdona me, pero disculpa me pero esa canción es de Cristina Aguilera y se llama te dejo Madrid, pero sabes que tienes que hacer Doko, no decirle a nadie tu fecha de cumpleaños, y puedes comprarte un walkman.

Doko sale de la sala y Selene anota un 13 en la planilla.

-Si sigo escuchando mas de estos locos la que se va enloquecer aquí soy yo.

DESQUICIADO 13

-(Ya algo alterada) a ver milo ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

-El rojo escarlata.

-(cubriéndose la cara) ¿El rojo escarlata? ¿ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?-Grita Selene

-Pues, es que temo de que se me acabe el esmalte rojo escarlata, para mi uña, mírela usted-Dice Milo acercando su uña a la cara de Selene

-SI, ya la vi-contesta Selene apartando la mano de Milo de su cara-cómprese un tarro grande de esmalte y córtese esa uña, AHORA LÁRGUESE DE AQUÍ Y TIENE UN 18-dice esto Selene mientras con el dedo índice de su mano derecha señala la puerta.

¿Qué no era del una al diez?-Pregunta un Milo muy confuso.

-Lár...guese.

DESQUICIADO 14

-Su problema Aioros, ¿CUAL es?-Pregunta Selene tratando de calmarse

-Es que he perdido autoridad en mi casa-Responde Aiorios con cara de niño regañado

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo así? Si usted vive solo-Selene no entendía nada de nada

-Si, pero cuando yo estaba muerto mi hermano se acostumbro a hacer fiesta en mi casa y ya no hay nadie que lo saque de allí, por que el dice tener mas autoridad que yo, es que ni siquiera asuntándolo puedo, es que vivo es mas difícil que muerto.

-Aioros, muérase, muérase y así no tendrá mas problema, vale.

-Pues con esa mirada cualquiera se muere, chaoo

Aioros sale corriendo del consultorio y Selene con mano temblorosa anota un 17.

-Que pase el PRÓXIMO MANIATICOOOO

MANIÁTICO 15

-A ver Shura y ¿esa bolsa que tiene en la mano que?

-Es que me da miedo.

-¿QUE? ¿La bolsa o la mano?-Pregunto Selene cada vez mas pero mas molesta

-Noo, ¿usted conoce la leyenda del rey Arturo?

-Si, y ¿Qué?

-Pues que a mi me da miedo que me pase lo mismo que a el, osease que mis manos o pies se queden enterrados en una piedra, como la espada del rey Arturo, excalibur-Responde Shura acariciándose la mano en la que tenia puesta la bolsa.

-¿Y con tener una bolsa en una sola mano va a lograr mucho?

-No, lo que pasa es que no he podido conseguir mas bolsas, pero por el momento la mano derecha esta a salvo-Dice Shura mostrando su mano derecha.

-Sabe que Shura ampútese.

-¿Qué? ¿Las manos y los pies?-Pregunta Shura mostrando sus manos y sus pies.

-No, LA CABEZA. AHORA LÁRGUESE DE ACÁ.

Y mientras Shura se aleja ella anota un 19 en la planilla

-Ya no aguanto mas, ya no aguanto más (pum, pum, pum) SIGA.

MANIÁTICO 16

-A ver Kamus, ¿CUÁL ES SU PROBLEMA?-Dice la doc. Gritando para así asustar a Kamus

-Uy! pero que genio, los gritos no fueron producto de mi imaginación, a ver le cuento, resulta que mis amigos me roban.

-¿Qué te roban? ¿Precensia?-Cuestiona la doc con ironía

-¿Que le pasa? si a mi me sobra de eso, no lo que ellos se roban son mis frascos de perfumé.

-¿Y es que huelen muy bien o que?

-Usted sabe, yo soy francés, el agua y el jabón no combinan con migo, los talcos y el perfumé si, entonces mis amigos se roban las colonias para que yo me tenga que bañar.

-Sabe que Kamus, lárguese, lárguese para Francia que allá no va a molestar a nadie, ahora VALLASE DE ACAAAAA.

Kamus sale del lugar hombreado y Selene con mano temblorosa pone un gran 15 en la planilla y se prepara para recibir al próximo, demente, maniático, desquiciado, lo que sea.

DEMENTE, MANIÁTICO, DESQUICIADO, LO QUE SEA

-¿Usted que Afrodita? ¿Lo confunden con una niña?-Pregunta Selene con actitud odiosa

-A mi me encanta que me confundan con una niña, si me fascina-Contesta Afro muy feliz

-(en voz baja) dioses del olimpo ilumínemen o elimínemen pero hagan algo por favor.

-...mmm

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Continuo?

-(moviendo la cabeza negativamente) si.

-¿? En fin mi problema es mi jardín.

-¿Tu jardín? (En voz baja) y a mi que me importa.

-Perdón ¿Que dijo?

-Nada, que continúes, cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

-Bueno, en el principio Dios creo el cielo y la tierra...

-Ahr, QUE CONTINÚES HABLÁNDOME SOBRE TU JARDÍN-Selene ya estaba muy pero muy alterada

-Uy! pero que genio, a ver, resulta y pasa que yo le tengo miedo a las podadoras, porque dañan mi jardín y mis amigos.

-No entiendo, si tus amigos están buenísimos, locos pero buenísimos.

-Si yo lo se, pero es que los muy desgraciados me roba las rosas para hacerles así-cuenta Afro haciendo como si tuviera una flor invisible en las manos-Me quiere mucho, poquito, nada, me quiere mucho, poquito, nada, y al final terminan pisándolas porque no los quieren nada.

-¿Pero? ¿Luego eso no se hace con las margaritas?-Indaga una Selene muy confundida.

-Si pero es que ellas no han venido de visita.

-Imbesil.

-Ah, bueno también le temo a las artificiales-Dice Afrodita mirando hacia otro lado en tono de dignación.

-(Cogiéndose la cabeza) Por dios.

-Si lo que pasa es que cuando mis amigos dañan mis rosas en su lugar ponen una rosa artificial para engañarme y lo peor no es eso, no señora lo peor es que lo logran, me engañan.

-Ya no aguanto mas, YA NO AGUANTO MAAAAS-Grita Selene mirando hacia el techo con los brazos abiertos.

-Pero si el baño esta allí no mas-dice el caballero de Piscis señalando con su dedo la puerta del baño.

-Se acabo me largo de aquí, y usted tiene un 20-Dice Selene poniéndose de pie y tomando todas sus cosas.

-Aja, pero ¿que hago con mi problema?-Cuestiona Afrodita serenamente

-AY, NO SE, PONGA UNA CERCA ELÉCTRICA O SUICÍDESE.

Atenea y Shiom ven como Selene sale despavorida del santuario, lejos, muy lejos de Grecia, mientras que los caballeros se quedan siguiendo todas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, si como no. Por fin, digo el fin


End file.
